


Sheltered

by earth_dragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Romance, Schmoop, Sub!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_dragon/pseuds/earth_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheltered

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small idea I had about how Benny just understand Dean. Just knows him. And takes care of him.

Dean would never admit it out loud and Benny knows this, but Benny knows how much Dean loves to be covered.

Dean loves to be pushed down into the mattress, to feel Benny's heavy weight on top of him, settling over him, pining him down and moving inside him. He loves to have the control taken away from him, and more importantly, the pressure taken off of him.  
  
Dean loves to wrap his bowed legs around Benny’s thrusting hips, to scrabble and claw at his back with short, bitten down nails that he knows could never really hurt his vampire. Dean loves the sweat and the scent, the way that Benny can make his breath bellow out of him when he brushes over that sweet spot nestled so deep inside his own body.  
  
Dean loves the way that, try as he might, he just can’t keep from screaming out his pleasure as Benny makes him come, as orgasm spirals up through his groin, up his spine, to make him bend his neck in offered trust to the vampire.

Dean loved to be covered, to be taken care of, sheltered. Benny knows this, and Benny knows Dean would never, ever admit it.

But more than anything, Benny knows how much Dean loves to be loved.


End file.
